


[NaruSasu] Lấp Lánh

by Xiaoxiaofenggg



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaoxiaofenggg/pseuds/Xiaoxiaofenggg
Summary: Đâu là niềm tin tưởng để bản thân dựa dẫm vào. Đâu là câu trả lời thực sự cho mối quan hệ của hai ta.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/ Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	[NaruSasu] Lấp Lánh

**Author's Note:**

> Mình tự cho rằng cách hành văn của mình không quá theo kẽ thường nên cách diễn đạt và miêu tả có thể sẽ không hợp ý bạn. Và có thể Naruto và Sasuke của mình cũng sẽ không hợp ý bạn.
> 
> Xin hãy cân nhắc trước khi xem.

Khi trời đang nắng lại hoá cơn mưa.

Không một ai tưởng tượng được rằng, một sự ra đi lại làm thế sự xoay vần. Lịch sử được vun đắp bằng máu và những sự hy sinh, cũng như những kỷ niệm thường gắn với nỗi buồn, mỗi một mắt xích trong quá khứ lại tạo nên bức tranh rõ nét trong tương lai. Khi những thứ tệ hại được vun đắp, mọi thứ rồi sẽ trở thành một đống đổ nát thôi. Khi niềm hạnh phúc được phủ đầy, có lẽ kết thúc có hậu cũng xảy đến trong thực tại.

Trong lịch sử thế giới ninja, có lẽ, song hành với cái tên của vị anh hùng Làng Lá sẽ là kẻ tội đồ là hắn, quá nhiều tội lỗi chồng chất lại chẳng thể được lấp liếm bằng một hành động tốt đẹp. Thật may là hắn nói hắn không để ý, hắn cứ sống với ý chí của mình là được.

"Nhưng tôi để ý. Tôi không muốn mọi người nghĩ xấu về cậu bởi vì cậu không phải là người như vậy."

Nhưng tất cả đều là chuyện đã rồi. Vì quý cậu nên tôi cũng cảm kích lắm nhưng đến đây thôi. Vì tôi sẽ không chịu được.

Bản thân tôi không thể tiếp nhận sự thương hại được, Naruto.

"Này, cậu lại mơ màng điều gì đấy?"

Naruto mơn trớn đầu ngực hơi sưng đỏ của Sasuke rồi lại từ từ trượt xuống bụng mò đến vị trí bí ẩn nào đó xoa nắn nhè nhẹ. Anh hít hà mùi hương da thịt của Sasuke, rồi hôn liếm ấu yếm như đối với một vật vô cùng trân quý.

Sasuke hít sâu rồi thở ra có chút nặng nề, sau một hồi hoan ái cơ thể hắn vẫn còn độ nhạy cảm đặc thù, mọi sự đụng chạm đều khiến hắn khô nóng. Sasuke cọ dụi cơ thể mình vào người ở phía sau, không tiếc rên rỉ một tiếng ợm ờ, da thịt nhẵn nhụi chạm nhau thoáng đã bùng lên ngọn lửa hừng hực.

"Sasuke…."

"Uhm…."

"Tôi không đủ tin cậy cho cậu đặt niềm tin sao, Sasuke?"

Sasuke như ngừng thở, đôi đồng tử thoáng chốc co vào rồi lại giãn ra. Cơ thể trở nên cứng ngắt gượng gạo. Hắn vẫn không nói lời nào. Vì không cần thiết.

"Sasuke à, tin tưởng tôi…..khó lắm sao?"

Lần này trái tim hắn như bị ai đó bóp mạnh, ẩn ẩn đau đớn khó chịu. Hắn không phải nghĩ như thế, hắn không hề cảm thấy như thế.

Sasuke nắm lấy tay anh rồi trở người, hắn đặt tay anh lên eo mình rồi dời tay vuốt ve lấy gương mặt góc cạnh đang căng chặt kia. Naruto luôn dùng ánh mắt thẳng thắn đó nhìn xoáy cậu, tinh sạch không vẩn chút dối trá. Đôi mắt mà hắn từng ganh ghét nay lại yêu thương khôn cùng. Sasuke rướn cổ hôn nhẹ lên môi anh xoa dịu, vẻ mặt có chút bất đắt dĩ.

"Naruto, cậu biết tôi không có ý đó, cho nên….đừng nói những lời tổn thương như vậy, được không?"

Anh, có lý nào lại không phải người nhường nhịn? Không biết từ lúc nào, Sasuke bắt đầu biết học cách làm nũng với anh, thi thoảng lại không rõ là vô tình hay hữu ý, Naruto lại bị hắn tấn công bất ngờ như thế này. Lời lẽ dịu dàng như vậy, trái tim sắt đá thế nào lại không chịu đáp lại?

Naruto thở dài có chút không biết phải làm thế nào. Anh biết Sasuke đang trốn tránh nhưng cũng không thể quá dồn ép con người ta được, đôi chục năm qua đã là một minh chứng rõ ràng. Một người mãi mới dỗ dành được nỡ nào lại đẩy ra xa.

"Nếu không tin tưởng được tôi, cậu có thể giữ lấy trước cho mình. Hãy tin tưởng vào mình nhiều hơn, Sasuke. Đừng bao giờ quên."

Sasuke nhìn anh hơi mỉm cười. Naruto lại hôn một cái ngay xương gò má hắn, kéo hắn hãm chặt vào lồng ngực mình hơn, bàn tay vuốt ve tấm lưng hắn, vỗ về.

"Tôi tính làm thêm vài trận nữa nhưng ngày mai hai chúng ta phải qua chỗ Gaara nữa. Mau ngủ thôi."

Sasuke vùi người vào lồng ngực nóng rẫy của Naruto. Đã từ lâu những cái ôm và sự dịu dàng đã không còn dành cho hắn. Thật lạ là hắn vẫn còn có thể khao khát và rồi nhớ lại những kí ức xưa cũ. Có lẽ, có lẽ tất cả đều là nhờ lòng chân thành của Naruto.

Tối đó Sasuke đã ngủ rất ngoan, một ông chú ba mươi cuộn tròn mình như chú mèo nhỏ cô đơn.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto dụi mắt tỉnh dậy, bàn tay rờ rẫm xung quanh nhưng trả lại cho anh là sự lạnh ngắt. Sasuke đã rời đi mất rồi.

Sau đó dù có tìm khắp nơi, anh cũng không thấy hắn. Biến mất, như mọi lần. Và hôm đó Naruto đã đến chỗ của Gaara một mình.

"Tôi tưởng là cậu sẽ đi với Sasuke. Tôi nghe tin cậu ấy vừa trở về sau nhiều năm."

"Cậu ấy về một chút lại bận rộn rồi. Lần sau tôi sẽ dẫn cậu ấy đến thăm cậu."

Naruto cười bắt tay Gaara như mọi lần. Mọi mối công việc sau đó đều là những cuộc nói chuyện thân mật giữa những người bạn với nhau. Đó luôn là điều mà Naruto cảm thấy cảm kích. Tình bạn là một mối ràng buộc kì lạ, nhưng hẳn là nút thắt giữa anh và Sasuke lại là loại đặc biệt hơn.

Gaara nhìn Naruto trong chốc lát, gương mặt trẻ con lúc này đã thay đổi rất nhiều. Tất cả đều thay đổi một cách kì diệu, cũng kì diệu như con người của Naruto.

"Sasuke cậu ấy cần thêm chút thời gian."

Naruto nhìn vào đôi mắt Gaara chằm chằm, đói với tình bạn, có những điều không cần phải nói ra để hiểu được. Sự tinh tế của Gaara luôn là điều Naruto không nắm bắt được. Một người kiệm lời khi cất tiếng luôn khiến xung quanh phải ngạc nhiên.

"Cậu ấy vẫn chưa quen với việc đối xử tốt đẹp, cậu vẫn cứ nên từ từ thôi."

"Ha.."

Naruto cười xoà, anh biết chứ. Anh vẫn luôn nhìn thấu được nhưng lại không ngăn được bản thân thể hiện ra sự vội vàng. Giữa cả hai vốn không nên mất nhiều thời gian như vậy.

"Ừ, cảm ơn cậu, Gaara. Cậu ấy chỉ đang giận dỗi một chút thôi. Tôi hứa đấy, lần sau tôi sẽ dẫn cậu ấy đến thăm cậu."

"Được rồi, cậu đi trước đi. Tạm biệt."

Naruto vẫy tay chào lần cuối rồi xoay người đi mất.

Anh đã nghĩ, lần tới gặp lại giữa anh và Sasuke sẽ rất lâu. Nhưng bất ngờ rằng, ba tháng sau đó Sasuke đã xuất hiện trong phòng làm việc của Hogake.

"Lần này cậu về sớm vậy?"

Naruto cũng có phần bất ngờ nhưng điều đó khiến anh rất vui. Mọi suy nghĩ đã sớm hiện rõ trên mặt.

"Có nhiều thứ quan trọng cần phải báo cáo. Tôi nghĩ nên về sớm một chút để không chậm trễ tin tức.*

"Cậu muốn nghỉ ngơi chút không?"

"Cứ xong việc đã rồi tính."

Ngày hôm đó hai người làm việc đến tận tối muộn. Thật sự là chỉ làm việc thôi.

"Sasuke, tối nay cậu qua chỗ tôi đi."

Naruto chỉ nói như vậy, thật sự cũng không cần hắn đồng ý hay không. Sasuke chưa từ chối anh lần nào kể từ lần đó.

Lúc Naruto đang ngồi trên giường đọc lại một số tài liệu trong ngày thì Sasuke đã xuất hiện từ cửa sổ. Nhiều lúc Sasuke hỏi anh, có phải anh cố tình làm cửa số như thế để tiện sau này hay không, lúc đó Naruto cười rất vui vẻ nhưng không trả lời, thật ra đều lớn cả rồi, gia đình cũng có nên một số chuyện không nhất thiết phải nói ra nhưng đặc biệt Sasuke lại muốn hỏi chuyện mất mặt thế này. Có lẽ Sasuke hỏi chỉ là cần một lời nói khẳng định lại, nhưng Naruto sẽ không nói ra, anh sẽ không chiều chuộng hắn lần này. Vì Naruto muốn hắn tiếp tục tự mình hỏi, tự mình suy nghĩ về mối liên hệ giữa hai người.

"Chúng ta như mấy kẻ đi lừa phỉnh hôn nhân vậy đấy. Rõ ràng đều có vợ, đều đã làm cha nhưng lại vụng về thế này."

"Không phải đâu, tụi mình bình thường mà."

Naruto cắn vành tai Sasuke, hết hôn rồi lại liếm mút vô cùng chăm chú. Chiếc lưỡi nóng bỏng của anh vòng vẽ qua lại rồi thi thoảng hơi thở nóng rực lại phả lên làn da nhạy cảm của hắn khiến hắn phải rùng mình.

"Bình thường là kiểu, bình thường hôn môi rồi bình thường làm tình à?"

Sasuke cố gắng thoát ra khỏi móng vuốt của Naruto, hắn xoay đầu nhìn chằm chặp vào anh, đôi mắt chưa đầy bí ẩn đối diện đôi mắt thẳng thừng trằn trọc. Cảm thấy có chút khô nóng.

"Thế cậu không muốn à? Chứ tôi muốn làm cậu lắm rồi đấy."

Sasuke vẫn nhìn anh, loại cảm xúc gì mà nói ra được lời lẽ đó. Thế cuối cùng chẳng ai trả lời được câu hỏi đã đặt ra nhưng lại ngầm cùng nhau loại bỏ chúng trong đầu. Đôi mắt Sasuke khẽ chớp lại, màu mực trải dài vô tận dường như không có hồi kết.

"Muốn."

Đêm đó lại một đêm triền miên bất tận như bao hôm nào. Sasuke luôn tự hỏi vì sao đã lâu như vậy mà tất cả những điều này đối với hắn lại mới mẻ đến thế. Những hồi hộp chờ mong vốn tưởng đã chết lặng mà lại luôn được gợi lên một cách tự nhiên đến thế. Đơn giản không cầu kỳ phức tạp, nhẹ nhàng đến như một lẽ hiển nhiên.

Lần này Sasuke ôm anh rất chặt, theo cả nghĩa đen lẫn nghĩa bóng, nóng bỏng đến độ trái tim nhiệt thành của Naruto cũng phải tan ra, thoải mái mê man lan tràn mọi ngóc ngách trong cở thể như dòng chakra màu đỏ bừng bừng. Mỗi một khe hở chân lông đều nở ra rồi vun đầy sự hạnh phúc. Naruto không ngừng hôn lấy rồi thúc đẩy vòng eo rắn chắc của mình, cơ thể tinh tế của Sasuke lại chuyển động chìm nổi giữa tiếng rên rỉ không kiềm nến cùng tiếng thở dốc nặng nề. Đó là minh chứng của sự sung sướng và tin tưởng dù rằng chẳng ai nghĩ đến nó theo cách như vậy. Mạnh mẽ như lửa lại bỗng chốc được hoà tan đến mềm mại. Nước da trắng ngần cùng mái tóc đen mướt mồ hôi bện chặt trên da thịt luôn là hình ảnh bám lấy gốc rễ trong suy nghĩ của anh. Đó là một sự tồn tại bất diệt mà ngay cả chính Naruto cũng không hay biết.

"Chúng ta thật ra chẳng là gì cả, Sasuke à. Thay vì đi thẳng đến với nhau chúng ta lại chọn con đường vòng vèo nhất nhưng hoá ra lại hiệu quả nhất."

Sasuke nằm im xoay lưng lại với anh. Không hề lên tiếng sau cuộc hoan ái cuồng nhiệt, như mọi lần. Vì Naruto mỗi lúc đều không thể kiềm chế bản thân còn Sasuke thì mặc kệ tất thảy và buông thả. Vì cả hai đều không muốn tìm đến điểm dừng.

"Cậu là cậu mà tôi là tôi và người hiểu rõ đối phương nhất chính là chúng ta đây."

Naruto vẫn tiếp tục nói dù không có ai trả lời.

"Cậu nói cậu không để bụng nhưng thật ra lại là người để ý nhiều nhất. Mọi người không biết nhưng tôi là ai chứ?"

"Không phải chúng ta đã qua cái tuổi lo được lo mất về cái nhìn của mọi người sao? Để được người khác công nhận thì chính chúng ta phải tự công nhận bản thân mình trước, đúng không?"

"Đó mới là điều quan trọng. Khi cậu hiểu được bản thân mình. Mọi câu hỏi rồi sẽ có câu trả lời thôi."

Naruto trượt xuống ôm lấy bờ vai của hắn, khẽ cọ mái tóc vàng của mình lên tấm lưng đầy rẫy vết thương kia. Cơ bắp dẻo dai căng chặt quyến rũ kia lại khiến anh yêu thương khôn tả. Naruto hôn nhẹ lên đó, hít hà mùi hương da thịt rồi chìm vào giấc ngủ của mình.

Bên đây Sasuke vẫn còn đang tỉnh táo, hắn nghe rõ ràng hết thảy nhưng hắn biết Naruto không cần hắn trả lời. Hắn chỉ nên tự mình suy nghĩ lấy thì hơn.

Hôm sau, trên đường đến nơi làm việc, cả hai bắt gặp Boruto đang chạy đến. Sasuke luôn bảo Boruto rất giống Naruto lúc nhỏ. Sau đó Naruto sẽ nói "nó không đẹp trai bằng tớ" còn Sasuke sẽ không đáp lại lời nào. Câu chuyện ngu ngốc cứ thế kết thúc. Có vẻ những câu bông đùa ngớ ngẩn vẫn chưa hợp với người đàn ông ba mươi kia.

"Chú Sasuke! Chú về khi nào vậy ạ?"

"Mới nãy thôi."

Naruto khẽ liếc nhìn Sasuke qua khe mắt. À, hiểu rồi đấy nhỉ. Anh cũng không bộp chộp mà nói thêm lời dại dột nào.

"Lần này chú ở đây lâu không ạ? Chú có thể huấn luyện cho cháu được không?"

Boruto mang đến luồng năng lượng tích cực quen thuộc mà cách đây rất lâu hắn đã bài xích. Nhưng bây giờ hắn đã học quen với cách chấp nhận đó rồi. Hay cũng có thể xem như là một cách bù đắp cho quá thôi.

Sự im lặng của Sasuke khiến nhóc Boruto hơi hoảng, cánh tay không ngừng lay vạt áo của hắn.

"Cha già của con ơi, cha cho phép nhé nhé nhé. Chỉ một chút thôi mà~"

Naruto cũng hiểu việc có một người cha bận rộn là như thế nào, Sasuke nói hai người giống nhau thật chẳng sai, chỉ là anh không muốn đồng ý trước mặt hắn. Nhưng với tâm cơ nhỏ bé của mình, anh cũng không nỡ rời xa Sasuke. Đang nghĩ rất lung thì Naruto lại nghe được tiếng cười trầm thấp của Sasuke bên cạnh.

"Được rồi, cũng lâu rồi không kiểm tra được thành quả của cháu. Hôm nay vẫn còn một ít thời gian."

Boruto vô cùng hứng khởi khi giành được chú Sasuke từ tay cha già. Cuối cùng hôm đó Naruto chỉ có thể đi họp một mình nà không có Sasuke ở bên.

"Lúc đó cậu cười cái gì vậy?"

"Lúc nào cơ?"

Bị Naruto hỏi một câu không đầu không đuôi, Sasuke cũng ngừng tay gắp thức ăn của mình lại. Nhưng Naruto cũng không nói tiếp để hắn mặc tự mình suy ngẫm, rồi bất chợt cũng hiểu ra.

"À….cái đó sao. Tôi chỉ nghĩ sao người nhà Uzumaki lại thích bám dính lấy người nhà Uchiha như thế. Bọn tôi cũng đẹp trai còn bọn cậu thì ngốc quá."

"Này này…"

Sasuke đột nhiên bông đùa khiến Naruto có chút trở tay không kịp. Sau đó cả hai cùng cười xoà, ừ nhỉ, có vẻ như cả hai cha con đều không ngừng quây lấy Sasuke như thế.

Thế rồi, Sasuke nhìn anh từ đuôi mắt hoa đào của mình. Naruto cảm thấy không ổn một cách kỳ lạ rồi lại nghe thấy hắn nói.

"Hôm nay để tôi ở trên tôi sẽ nói cho cậu."

Quả thật, tối đó Sasuke ngồi phía trên, là phía trên thứ cứng rắn nóng rực của Naruto không ngừng thúc đẩy mảnh liệt. Nhờ tư thế này mà Naruto mới được nhìn thấy tấm lưng cong kiều mỹ quyến rũ của Sasuke, gương mặt ửng đỏ khiến anh lại càng nhanh và sâu hơn rất nhiều.

"Ah...ah….Nar...Naruto….sâu quá…."

Lúc Naruto bắn ra, cả cơ thể Sasuke chuyển sang màu hồng phấn xinh đẹp. Naruto vuốt ve phần hông tinh tế của hắn, thoải mái vô cùng. Mất một lúc để Naruto bắn xong, Sasuke lúc này từ từ mở mắt, cả cơ thể nóng rực nhưng đặc biệt nóng từ phía bên trong. Hắn đưa tay rờ rẫm xuống rốn lại nhìn Naruto bên dưới đang thở dốc nặng nề.

"Cậu….đang ở đây của tôi…."

Mẹ kiếp chứ.

Naruto chửi thề trong cuống họng, nhanh chóng đổi thế đẩy ngã Sasuke nằm xuống giường, vật nọ vẫn còn nằm trong sự bảo bọc của Sasuke nhạy cảm mà đụng chạm qua lại khiến hắn khẽ nhíu mày.

"Đừng có mà quyến rũ tôi như thế."

Sasuke vòng tay qua cổ anh rướn người hôn nhẹ lên môi một cái, khoé miệng hơi mỉm cười.

"Không có mà."

Triền miên cuối cùng chỉ có thể kết thúc khi bình minh dần lên.

"Tôi là chúa ngốc mới đi tin lời tên ngốc nhà cậu."

"Không phải cũng rất kích thích sao?"

Naruto vòng tay ôm lấy Sasuke, Sasuke thì đang kéo đầu anh tựa vào lồng ngực mình, tựa mình chơi đùa với đống rơm vàng trước mặt.

"Tôi bảo Boruto và cậu giống nhau thực sự là giống rất nhiều điểm."

"Đừng."

"Rõ ràng nhất là nó luôn giành tôi với cậu không phải sao?"

"Có cho nó sinh sớm ba mươi năm cũng không giành nổi."

Giọng nói rầm rì của Naruto truyền ra từ trong ngực mang theo cảm giác gợi cảm nhè nhẹ. Sasuke nghe đến đây chỉ cười, cái tính trẻ con này của anh có tới sáu mươi tuổi cũng không thể biến mất được.

"Ghen tỵ với trẻ con, ghen tỵ với con mình luôn sao?"

"Cái gì được chứ cậu thì không được đâu, Sasuke."

"Naruto…"

"Hửm…"

"Ngủ chút đi."

Sasuke hôn nhẹ lên đầu anh, cả hai lại chợm choạng ngủ một chút. Cuộc sống và thói quen cứ như thế dần hình thành. Mọi thứ đều do mình tạo ra mà không hề hay biết. Tình cảm cũng là thứ mà không một ai có thể nói trước được điều gì. Lời mà Naruto đã từng nói, về mối liên hệ đặc biệt giữa hai người. Không có cái gì đúng và sai, đó không phải là thứ mà ta có thể phân định hay nói rõ. Quả thật chẳng cần bận tâm đến điều gì nữa, điều hắn rõ ràng nhất không phải là thứ đang ở trước mặt đây sao, những điều quan trọng mà hắn sẽ dùng tính mạng để bảo vệ. Chỉ đơn giản là thế thôi nhỉ.

Naruto là mặt trời, Sasuke là mặt trăng. Anh là dương, hắn là âm. Đều là thứ vốn dĩ thu hút lẫn nhau. Sự đặc biệt mà Naruto đã nói có lẽ hắn đã hiểu đôi chút rồi, mà đó có khi cũng là do vận mệnh đã an bài tất thảy.

"Hôm nay hình như không có nhiều việc nhỉ, sắp xếp qua chỗ Gaara chút không?"

Sasuke ngồi trên giường nói qua. Động tác đang mặc đồ của Naruto chợt khựng lại nhưng rất nhanh đã tiếp tục như bình thường.

"Được chứ!"

Khi thấy hai người cùng đến, Gaara cũng có chút bất ngờ.

"Tôi không nghĩ có cả hai, lần trước chỉ có một mình Naruto thôi."

"Lần này tôi có thời gian hơn rồi."

Sasuke ngồi bên cạnh Naruto chỉ nhẹ cười.

"Cũng không lâu lắm nhỉ."

"Một chuyến thăm giữa bạn bè là chính thôi. Sasuke bảo là muốn đến để tạ lỗi cho lần trước."

Gaara nhìn một chút rồi cũng cười.

"Không cần đâu, thấy hai cậu thế này tôi cũng vui rồi."

Trên đường trở về, Naruto với Sasuke dừng lại bên một con suối. Naruto đã bảo với Shikamaru đợt này đi sẽ khá thong thả nên không cần chờ anh về gấp. Thế là cả hai cứ nhàn nhã cũng đã được kha khá thời gian. Kết quả của việc không vội vã là những chặng dừng bất chợt như thế này.

"Gaara bảo tôi cho cậu thêm ít thời gian, có vẻ cậu ấy rất giỏi cho lời khuyên nhỉ."

Sasuke không trả lời, đúng là hắn cần thêm chút thời gian cho bản thân hơn khi mọi việc bỗng chốc thay đổi quá nhanh như thế này. Một con người thay đổi cũng là cả một quá trình để đổi thay.

"Trước đây có lần tôi đã từ chối lời khuyên của cậu ấy. Cả hai cũng rất giống nhau, vốn dĩ đều có trái tim thiện lương."

"Cậu cũng thế mà Sasuke, tất cả chúng ta đều giống nhau."

Naruto lấy nước trở về ngồi cạnh đống lửa nhìn Sasuke lười biếng tựa vào gốc cây gần đó.

"Là vậy sao."

Naruto đứng dậy bước lại gần hắn, anh ngồi xổm xuống trước mặt hắn, ngón tay khẽ vuốt ve gương mặt Sasuke. Sasuke nhìn anh, sau đó phối hợp mà dụi đầu vào bàn tay ấm áp đó.

"Thử đánh dã chiến một chút nhé."

Naruto nói rồi cúi đầu hôn sấu Sasuke, cơ thể hắn tự động ưỡn lên tạo với chiếc eo độ cung tuyệt vời. Naruto rất thích ôm eo hắn, vừa tinh tế lại gợi cảm vô cùng. Sasuke thở dốc tránh né nụ hôn đặc sệt của anh, chiếc cổ đưa qia lại như mời mọc anh liếm láp. Naruto lại vùi mặt mình vào làn da hắn, yêu thương gặm cắn như thể nỹ vị nhất trần đời, bàn tay đậu bên eo bỗng chốc luồn vào trong vạt áo xoa nắn, chúng vói lên đầu ngực mẫn cảm của Sasuke day nhẹ rồi lại kéo mạnh, kích thích tất cả thần kinh cảm giác của hắn lên điểm cao nhất.

Từ khoé miệng hắn đã sớm phát ra âm thanh mê mị cuốn hút mà Naruto yêu nhất. Naruto vùi người vào giữa hai chân Sasuke khiến hắn phải ngồi dạng rộng hai chân còn một tay lại víu lên vai anh tiếp nhận hôn môi kích tình.

Đối với hắn, cho dù cả hai đã cùng nhau làm tình cả trăm lần như cảm giác của mọi lần vẫn luôn vẹn nguyên như mới ban đầu. Đầy kích thích và sung sướng, thoải mái và tín nhiệm.

Đầu gối Naruto không ngừng nhu ấn dương vật của Sasuke khiến nó trướng căng. Từ lớp vải quần của hắn Naruto cũng có thể mường tượng được rõ ràng hình dạng của nó. Tinh tế và xinh đẹp, dù rằng những tính từ này để áp lên có phần gượng gạo và nực cười nhưng anh thực sự đánh giá như thế về nó. Naruto rất thấy hình dáng dương vật của hắn, không phải kiểu yếu ớt ẻo lả cũng không phải quá thô tục. Naruto không am hiểu nghệ thuật nhưng anh rõ ràng có thể biết ràng, vẻ trần tục của Sasuke không hề tục tằng chút nào. Tất cả mọi thứ của hắn, từng lỗ chân lông đều là một sưi hoàn hảo tuyệt đối.

Naruto yêu thương vô vàn hôn lên từng tấc da thịt của hắn như một nghi thức vô cùng long trọng, bộ quần áo kín đáo nhanh chóng trở nên xộc xệch lại tương phản với sự ngăn nắp của Naruto thêm phần gợi cảm. Naruto mạnh tay toang xé toạc chiếc quần của Sasuke thì đã bị hắn dựng lại.

"Đừng….ha...mỗi lần cậu đều xé nát quần tôi thì chưa về đến làng Lá tôi sẽ hết quần để mặc đó."

Sasuke nói bằng chất giọng khàn khàn của mình, đôi mắt hoa đào mang chút hư hỏng nhìn anh mỉm cười.

Sasuke lúc nào cũng gợi tình thế hã? Tất nhiên rồi. Mọi lúc trong mắt anh, Sasuke đều toả sáng như thế.

Hắn tự mình cởi quần mình xuống cùng với sự giúp đỡ của Naruto. Dương vật vươn cao của hắn búng ra ngoài làm vẩy ra chút dịch thể trong suốt. Naruto nương theo sự ướt át của Sasuke bắt đầu đưa hai ngón tay nới rộng hậu môn của hắn. Dù rằng hai người khá thường xuyên làm tình nhưng Naruto mỗi lần đều thực sự chu đáo. Đó là mặt dịu dàng và tinh tế của anh. Một người đau một người. Đó chính là tình yêu.

Sasuke nhìn thấy gương mặt chảy mồ hôi của anh, đôi mày nhíu lại vì nhẫn nhịn. Sasuke vói tay mình vào quần anh, lấy ra vật nóng hừng hực đã sớm cương cứng. Dương vật của Naruto có chút thô dài, không phải quá xấu xí cũng chẳng phải kiểu khó nhìn. Mà cũng có lẽ do Sasuke đã nhìn quen rồi. Nhưng vẫn là thế, không mang theo màu sắc dâm dật nào, đơn giản cũng chỉ là một phần cơ thể anh.

Ngay khi Sasuke vuốt ve xoa nắn thứ ở giữa hai chân anh, Naruto hít sâu một hơi khó nhịn. Cơ thể của Sasuke thực sự rất nhạy cảm, mỗi lần làm nếu không chu đáo rất dễ sốt và bị thương. Naruto chắc chắn không bao giờ muốn thế nên tiền diễn vô cùng chu đáo nhưng càng chu đáo lại càng thêm khó chịu, sự nhẫn nhịn còn hơn cả tra tấn thế này.

Sasuke bất giác thổi vào tai anh lời nỉ non.

"Mau đưa vào đi Naruto...ha...tôi muốn nhanh chóng được cậu nhét đầy tràn, được cậu luật động không soát, được kẹt chặt lấy cậu khiến cậu phải bắn thật nhiều, không ngừng trong tôi...ha...Naruto...đừng chờ nữa…."

Đầu óc Naruto như bị thổi tung hết thảy. Bang! Như nhận một cú nổ lớn biết chừng nào. Naruto ôm chặt lấy cơ thể Sasuke hôn sâu, sâu như thể anh đang muốn hút cạn linh hồn hắn. Những ngón tay nhanh chóng được thay thế bằng một thứ vừa thô vừa nóng. Nó nhanh chóng chạy điên loạn trong cơ thể Sasuke khiến hắn không thể phát ra thêm bất kỳ âm thanh nào ngoài rên rỉ. Naruto vừa thúc eo vừa hôn cắn tạo nên một loạt dấu vết trên cơ thể Sasuke như đánh dấu chủ quyền. Lẫn với những vết sẹo huy hoàng là dấu vết hoan ái kiều diễm gợi cảm bí mật. Naruto không thể ngừng yêu được cảm xúc nóng bỏng trong đáy lòng mình. Mỗi một cảm xúc bên hắn luôn khiến anh phải trân trọng suốt cuộc đời này. Đó là điều kỳ diệu từ mối liên kết của cả hai.

Khi Naruto bắn đầy tinh dịch nóng hổi vào sâu bên trong hắn. Cả hai đã ôm nhau thật chặt như thể, hai thân xác máu thịt đã có thể hoà vào nhau thành một. Trong cái ôm ấm áp dễ dịu đó, Sasuke nhìn qua bả vai anh, thấy phía xa lọt qua những tán cây rũ loà xoà, là mặt trời ấm áp soi rọi nhân gian.

**Author's Note:**

> Câu truyện này được viết ra sau khi mình đọc lại những doujin mà mình thích về hai người. Vì thời gian đã trôi qua quá lâu nên suy nghĩ cũng như cách lý giải của mình về mối quan hệ giữa hai người cũng trở nên mơ hồ. Và cũng vì mình vốn đã thích họ từ rất lâu nên muốn viết ra một số thứ như là câu trả lời cho chính bản thân mình.
> 
> Cách mà mình lý giải thông qua câu truyện này chính là cách mà mình lựa chọn để tin vào. Mọi sự lựa chọn không có điều đì đúng cũng không có điều gì sai. Không có cái nên hay không nên. Mọi quyết định đều mang tính tương đối của nó. Lý giải của mình hình thành cũng có chịu ảnh hưởng từ một cmt trên mạng bên dưới dou cả hai với nội dung Sakura là một thứ toxic và mình đã khá buồn. Mình cho rằng những điều xảy ra luôn mang theo ý nghĩa riêng của nó và có những điều khác mà những điều này cũng không thể ảnh hưởng đến được. Giống như việc cảm xúc của hai người cho nhau là một điều đặc biệt khó mà giảng giải được thành lời. Cho dù vậy mình vẫn tin rằng việc cả hai có nhau và bên nhau là một lẽ trường tồn mãi mãi. Nó có thực và nó tồn tại và chúng ta biết điều đó. Một sự rành mạch đầy uẩn khúc, một sự rõ ràng đầy mơ hồ. Sự lửng lơ đầy tính thuyết phục đó chính là câu trả lời của mình.
> 
> Và một lời cuối nếu có ai không cùng quan điểm, xin hãy đi qua thôi.


End file.
